defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Siyala
Siyala Dawnblade Name: Siyala Dawnblade, member of the Inner Circle of the Duskblood Bloodline Age: Siyala is 23 human years old Body Type: Siya's body is slender and slightly muscular like all others of her kind her body, shows a natural grace. Face Type: With an oval and perfectly composed face she inherrited the common appealing features as her brethern and sisters Complexion: Siya is not as pale as most of her kind, her skin is slightly toned due to many travels into sunny regions Eyes: Bright green eyes, linked to her emotions, most of the time sparkling with life but the sore memories of loss and sorrow shown into the depths of them, darkening their fel green colour and making her look older. Hair: Siya keeps her hair long and well kept, changing it's style and coulour regulary, mostly switching between icy white and burning red as a refference of her magical powers. Clothing Style: With an elaborate taste of dresses siya wears elegant and feminin robes most of the time, but because of the raising violence and constant danger of assaults she is starting to wear her armor more often, even abandoning her skilled fighting style with the staff and learning how to wield a sword and dagger for more direct and physical defense. Speaking Style: Most of the time speaking in Thalasian with an arrogant tone to conceal her insecure nature, her temper and emotions guiding her way of speech. General Demeanor: A mostly calm and caring female elf but with a huge bad temper, trying to avoid fights and use her sharp tongue. Career: Siya is focussed upon her magetraining, making her money while selling items she gathers during her travels, learning the art of alchemy in a steady pace she offers others her skills and sells helpfull potions and elixirs. Prejudices: Looks down upon most trolls, being the creatures that killed her mother when she was a child, mocking their stupidity most of the time. Best Qualities: A good heart and strong feelings towards the family of Duskbloods make siya a strong and confident elf, her willpower has proven to be her best quality to survive. Worst Qualities: Very bad tempered with constant terrible mood swings. Sometimes a tad too much trusting. Caring too much of others, Siyala finds herself in dangerous situation far too often. Weakness: Love makes siya act without thinking, wanting to protect her family and loved once, standing up for the weaker has brought her into alot of trouble. Hobbies: Siya prefers to spent her free time within the walls of the city, being close to the man she loves. When in the woods or away from home she can forget time while studying the herbs that are shattered all over the world. Talents: Siya is very good in conversations, speaking with a confident and sometimes arrogant tone. Also her inner strenght has proven to be usefull in her training, her skills of the frostmagic being extraordinair. Biography: will be some mistakes into the lore, I am still learning and reading up regulary, Comments on what has to be changed are welcome since my memory is not as good i have troubles to remember much of it ;) : here is Siya's history It was a sunny and tranquil day in Fairbreeze, my mother and I where outside studying some herbs that grew in our tiny garden. We both were laughing, enjoying being together. My mother was always cheerfull and when I was with her I couldn't help being happy myself. My mother was a warm and caring person, rarely ever upset or in a bad mood, and you couldn't meet her without liking her yourself. "Mommy, show me the pretty sparkles again they are beautifull" I smiled when I looked up to my mother who sat next to me, her Icy blond hair pulled back into an elegant knot. She instantly curled her lips into a wide smile and held up her hand muttering in a language that I did not understand when the Ice began to form itself into her palm. I stared at it with sparkling eyes filled with curiousity and admiration. "I want to learn that too mommy" I said wispering, not looking away from the bright white glow in her hand. "One day You will learn Siyala, when you are old enough to understand the magic" When I opened my mouth to respond, my father suddenly came running towards us, his expression horrified when he yelled "Aleana, get Siyala out of here !! The Amani trolls are attacking the village" My mother closed her hand looking up to my father the fear changing her always cheerfull face. This moment didn't last long, she jumped to her feet grabbing me and lifting me up and started running, my father following us. He wor his Farstrider armor, his bow wasn't on his back as usal, he had it in his hands, an arrow ready to fire. We didn't get far, we nearly made it into the woods when I saw them, a large group of menacing Trolls, slaying all those who tried to fight them. The yells of agony, pain and horror haunted me many years afer this devastating day. "Hide !! Don't let them get her !" My father ran of, shooting arrows at the attacking trolls while my mother took me away to a bush "Stay down my child, no matter what happens DON'T let them see you" Even if her voice was calm and reassuring I couldn't help but tremble and cry "I am scared, where is papa ?" "Sssssst things will be alright, stay here and don't move" And then she turned around, the fire and frost already emerging from her hands towards the trolls, But my mother never has been very skilled and her spells weren't powerfull enough to hold them back. They started to get closer, with an evil smile spread on their faces, while the slaughtered our people. Even if I was horrified I never closed my eyes, staring at the scene in front of me with a deeply scared expression, trembling all over my body as I saw one of them aproach my mother. I wanted to yell but my voice betrayed me, and before I could warn my mother to turn around the Troll lifted his oversized axe and burried it's blade into my mother's back. I couldn't see her face when she got struck by surprise, she fell to the ground instantly. The only thing I remember of this is the agonizing howl of my father who came running towards the troll who just killed my mother. My vision became black while the silent tears ran over my face, the sounds of the fight a soft echo in my ears. *13 years later* During a cold and rainy day I sat up in my room, studying the arts of magic without knowing how to use them when there was a knock on the door. I raised myself from my bed straightening out my robe and went down the stairs wondering who could be visiting me at this hour. I carefully opened the door and looked into the stern face of Thelór, a farstrider who was in under the command of my father and a close friend of him. "Siyala .... I am here to bring you ....." His cold expression changed and he looked down to his feet, I could see him struggle and stopped breathing, whatever he was doing here I already knew that he didn't bring good news "Come in Thelór" I managed to tell him but he shook his head "No, I have to get back at Farstrider retreat as soon as possible, your father ....." With my head lifted up to look at him I suddenly understood what he was trying to tell me, my eyes filling with tears "I cannot give you details Siya ... but .... Valric Dawnblade is no longer amongst us, I am ....sorry for your loss" He leaned down and gave me a short and stiff hug before bowing his head towards me, I stood frozen while I reasiled that I was alone now. Thelór turned around while he took a hold of the reigns of his Hawkstrider, jumping onto it's back in one swift movenemnt raising his hand in a barely noticable wave as he rode of in high speed, clearly afraid to look back. It took me a while to start moving again, combined with the feeling of loss once again I also knew that I was now free to go where I wanted, Since the day my mother was killed my father had me promised to stay inside the house or the garden nearly all the time. He provided me with books and all different sorts of entertainment but now .... I could finally start to learn how to use the magic my mother has been able to control, now I could pursue my dream that i have been trying to forget during the years, thinking that my father would never let me go and travel around the world, too afraid to lose his daughter who looked so much like his late wife. Slowly I started to pack the essentials for my journey and after closing the door behind me I didn't look back once, I started walking towards my new goal Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Duskblood Bloodline